Tales from Crisis City
by Aqua7KH
Summary: Silver and Blaze. Two best friends living in a world of ruins. These are a series of tales of their lives in Crisis City. I take requests for a tale you'd like to see. Rated T for some blood, rude humor, violence, and language. R&R please!
1. -A Juicebox-

Hey friends, this is Aqua~ I hope you all will read this new story! And in regards to Heart of the Worlds, don't worry I will update as soon as I can. ^^' This story will be a series of small shorts, pretty much going through little adventures of Silver and Blaze in Crisis City.

On with the show!

* * *

Blaze was a very young girl in this time; barely hitting the age of six years old. Like most of the children in Crisis City, she had no parents, no family. To add onto this list of things she lacked in her life, she also lacked any sort of friends. Most of the other kids had some sort of friend whether it be the construction workers trying to create shelters from Iblis, those fools who hunted Iblis, other kids, or even the people who distributed the food rations. She was new around the city and couldn't even remember where she was before Crisis City. She couldn't care for now all that she could focus on was the present where you could die either from hunger, Iblis, or even thieves who would do anything for a juicebox. She wouldn't be killed by a thief that day; she had no food. Not even in her stomach. So far she was kneeling down on some rubble on a cliff. The plentiful ruins of buildings and debris were all around her as well as the fiery flames of Iblis. That day was actually a decent day for the flames weren't as bad as they usually were. People often called Blaze a spawn of Iblis. She did have the ability of pyrokinesis after all. She wasn't very skilled at said powers but she always practiced. She wanted to be skilled enough to manipulate the flames of Iblis so she could try to stop it once and for all.

Currently, the young girl was holding a leaf in her hand. Leaves were an extremely rare find however it was a useless find too. Despite meaning life, leaves were just destroyed by flames as well as the trees they came from. She was focusing on it, trying to set it on fire with all her willpower. After a few minutes nothing was happening. She let out a quiet huff, and tried her best again. That is, until she heard quite a familiar voice.

"Hey, purple!" There they were; the douchebag trio walking up to her. The trio were infamous for picking on the younger kids. Currently the ages of the three boys were from nine to ten. The youngest was a boy named Tim, who had brown hair and matching brown eyes. He just wore a simple green poloshirt, albeit dirty with beige shorts. Like the other two boys, he was one of the lucky kids to have shoes. He just wore white running sneakers. Out of the trio he was the smartest and most often objected to bullying other kids. However despite that he often just followed the other two boys.

The second boy was named Jeff. He on the other hand was pretty stupid, and often did the heavy lifting of the two boys. He wore a black t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and orange sandals. He had blue eyes and black hair.

Now the third boy was the leader. His name was Clint and he was the biggest ninny of them all. He loved picking on all of the kids, especially the youngest. He and Jeff were ten years old, with Clint being the oldest. His attire consisted of gray shorts, black sneakers, and a navy blue tanktop. He did most of the taking which was mostly filled with crap.

Blaze made a small frown. She didn't want to be bothered, however she decided to just ignore the two boys. Not even acknowledging their existence, she just went back to focusing on the bright green leaf in the contrast to the fiery red setting.

"Hey, kid, I'm talking to you!" Clint snarled and grabbed Blaze by the collar. He lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to listen to your elders?" Came the second boy.

Blaze pushed Clint's hand away after he pulled her up. The poor girl just wanted to set a leaf on fire.

"I didn't do anything to you." Blaze muttered. "Leave me alone."

Clint barked a laugh. He simply walked a step forward to give Blaze a push. "Leave her alone? Did you guys hear that? She wants us to leave her alone!" He gave Blaze a quick look at her pockets. He didn't see any food or anything, but he decided to check anyway. Like most of the other kids, they were pretty hungry especially from the extreme lack in rations. "Kid, just give us some food and we'll leave you to do your little leaf voodoo."

Blaze slowly shook her head and looked down at the pockets of her white ripped up capris. She didn't have any food. And even if she did, she would have just hid it from them. "I don't have any food…" was her reply, to which the leader looked very angry. He claimed to smell lies which was utter bull because he was always wrong.

"I know you're lying…" He muttered, grabbing the collar of her purple shirt once more to bring her face to his. "I'll just go ahead and check…" He threw her on the ground and got ready to lift her up by the ankles before he felt something hit his face.

A pebble. It was a pebble.

Out of nowhere came a little boy with an attitude. This boy was Silver. White hair in a tiny ponytail, golden eyes, wearing just a yellow tee, dirty and ripped up just like everyone else's clothes as well as blue shorts. He lacked shoes, just like Blaze. "Hey!" he yelled, grabbing a rock. He ran up to get right in front of Blaze, spreading his arms out like a little wall. "Leave her alone!"

Now the older boys began cracking up. Even the youngest of the trio began to snicker. "If it isn't the dork!" Jeff said. Silver was hilarious to the three boys. Silver to them had always thought he was so big, going around trying to be some sort of hero.

"Don't call me that!" came the 'dork'. Jeff just chuckled and flicked the poor boy in the head. He and his gang loved to bother Silver for years. They called him many names. They made fun of him for the most silliest things; his hair, his eyes, his voice, height, everything.

"Now why don't you hurry on outta here and go cry to the Elder or something." The leader picked up Silver and tossed him to the side. "Now, gurlie." Clint muttered. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

Blaze looked up at Clint from the ground. She didn't say anything, only prepared to fight if she needed to. She didn't want it to come to this, however she needed to do something. She looked to the boy a yard away from her, sitting up and rubbing his head. She hoped the boy wasn't too hurt.

Silver immediately stood up. Suddenly, he was able to focus his mind to make a few rocks glow cyan and rise above the ground. He shot them into the air and into the trio. "I said to leave her alone!" he yelled, raising his hands to shoot more rocks at them.

"Shit, retreat guys!" Clint yelled. The boys now freaking out began to run away from the two younger kids. Blaze felt a small spark light up within her as she suddenly casted a fireball sending it straight into the leader's back. In reaction, the leader yelped and ran even faster.

"W-What did I…?" Blaze looked down at her hands as she sat on the ground.. She didn't realize she could cast fire like that. She was about to slip into a train of thought until she heard the voice who saved her.

"Hey there!" Came a now happy Silver. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Did those guys hurt you?"

"No." Blaze muttered, shaking her head. The girl was curious as to why the boy didn't just leave. He saved her, so there's no need for him to stick around. "What was that thing you did?" She didn't know there were other kids who had abilities similar to hers.

Silver chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I can move stuff with my mind! The Elder said it was called Psycho-something. A really big word. I don't know why I have it, but I do. I'm really bad at it though."

"I believe the word is Psychokinesis…" Blaze hummed in thought. She was always the studious type, taking pride into the few 'grown-up' words that she knew. "My ability is Pyrokinesis. I can light things on fire with my mind."

Silver widened his eyes in awe. "I saw what you did! It's super cool." he picked up some of the tiny bullet like rocks next to him. "So far I can only pick up these pebbles." he tossed a few in front of them. "Did they take your food?"

"I don't have any." Blaze muttered. This boy was pretty annoying to her. He talked way too much and he was so happy for no reason. "I told them I didn't, but they didn't believe me."

Silver frowned. Just by looking at her he could tell that the girl was hungry. He was usually hungry too, however he managed to get by just by helping out construction workers and saving up his rations for when he urgently needed it. He took out a red apple and juicebox from his pocket. The flavor of the juice was grape. "Here!" Silver reached out his hands with the items. "You can have this if you want."

Blaze immediately shook her head. She didn't enjoy charity, and she didn't want to take food from someone, especially someone who helped her. "No. They're yours. You eat them."

Silver chuckled. He was determined to get the girl to eat. "Come on," he began. "I ate earlier, and the apple is going to spoil. Plus, I really hate grape juice."

Blaze felt something set off inside her. Her ears perked up. Silver noticed it as well. 'Grape juice.' she thought. Her eyes widened somewhat. Grape juice was her favorite thing in the history of forever. Her love for grape juice got the best of her, and she slowly accepted the juice from Silver. Upon feeling her stomach hurt from hunger, she took the apple as well. "Thank you, but…" she broke the apple in half. "I cannot accept all of this."

Silver smiled and he accepted the half of the apple with glee. "Thanks. My name is Silver! What's yours?"

"Blaze." she went quiet as she took a bite of the apple. She tried to punch the straw through the small opening to the juice box, but frowned once she couldn't open it. "The grape juice…"

"Oh here, I got it!" Silver chuckled, and took the juicebox to punch a hole through with ease. He handed the juicebox back to Blaze. "The trick is you have to punch the straw through really quick. It'll bend if you do it slow. It's nice to meet you Blaze!"

Blaze just closed her eyes as she took the sip. She slipped into a complete state of bliss once she tasted the sugary goodness. "Hm….."

And so the friendship that would soon last for years started. And all because of a tiny grape juicebox.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter~ Let me know what you guys think! And I am open to do any requests you guys want, so be sure to give me suggestions of a short!


	2. -Shelter-

Hello friends~ It's me again back for a second chapter of Tales from Crisis City! I'm open for any requests or suggestions for a chapter you might want to see in this fanfiction, so feel free to drop me a private message or leave a review and I'll get back to you~! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So you can walk through fire too?!"

"Yes."

"Wow, and you can move fire around?"

"Yes, Silver."

"You never get burned?"

"I said yes."

"And you can extinguish them?!"

"I already answered these questions." Blaze muttered. Everywhere she went, the silver-haired boy would follow. He kept talking and asking her questions. Silver was quite the annoying boy to her. She was grateful for the food and guidance he had offer her in the past few hours. The help was done. She didn't understand why he didn't just shoo. Instead, he just kept following her like some little lost puppy. "You helped me. Now you can leave."

Silver shook his head. There was no way he was leaving his new friend. "The Elder said I didn't have to be back until later. So I'll just keep talking to you."

Blaze sighed. She didn't even realize where they were going. They just kept wandering around some of the ruined buildings on the more quiet side of the city. Next they just found themselves on a twisted highway. This Elder Silver spoke of confused her. She heard one of the boys who antagonized her mention the name earlier. She figured maybe some sort of teacher figure. "I'll be fine. You should go and not worry your Elder."

Silver thought for a moment. He thought she was right. Upon seeing her look around, he chuckled. "Okay. What time does your Elder what you back?"

Blaze paused. She just crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Whenever, wherever. I don't have an Elder."

"What about parents?" Silver asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Blaze just stopped walking all together. Like most of the kids, Blaze didn't have parents. However her special case was that she didn't know who they were, or where she even was before Crisis City. Silver stopped as well. Now his previous excited deposition turned into one of sadness.

"No one, huh." Suddenly, Silver seemed to bright up with an idea which startled Blaze. "I know! You can come back with me. The Elder would love to meet you."

"W-What? No, we've only just met." Blaze shook her hands in front of her. She thought the boy was way too trusting and naive for his own good. He just met this girl and now he wanted to take her to his 'home'. She just wanted the boy to stop bugging her and get out of her way. However deep down she felt somewhat happy because of this boy.

Silver smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand. "It's okay." he reassured. "I can't leave you here all alone without anybody. At least come for one night."

Blaze looked right down at Silver's hand. It wasn't sweaty, at least. 'Why is he. Holding my hand.' she wouldn't admit it, but deep down she liked it. She felt somewhat safer. She seriously considered Silver's suggestion for a moment. She thought just one night couldn't hurt.

"Fine." she said. "Just one night. You lead the way."

Blaze soon found herself in front of some kind of small bunker-like structure embedded into the base of a cliff. Next to the cliff was large remains of a building that had tipped over. A highway was underneath these remains, and crumbled right into the ground in front of the bunker. Blaze was somewhat mesmerized by it. It looked like a genuine shelter especially when compared to the other places in the city.

Silver led Blaze right into the shelter. It wasn't a big place, just a main room the size of a simple living room which was connected to two smaller spaces used as bedrooms. In the main room, there was currently a very old man bending down with a small wooden cane searching through some boxes.

"I'm home, Elder!" Silver said happily. "Let me help you with that." he immediately went to help the old man, searching through the box of junk. Inside was metals and materials, things that were used in trade or to reinforce the bunker.

"Why thank you, Silver." The Elder smiled. He wore a simple green flowery vacation shirt with beige trousers underneath. Despite the somewhat fancy attire, he also wore brown house slippers to walk around. "I know I put a can in here earlier. Does beans sound good for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll eat anything right now." Silver chuckled. He noticed there was no beans in the box. "Elder, this box is just for the metal and other supplies. I think the worker from yesterday put it in… here!" he took out a shiny can of beans in a small box next to the one he was looking prior.

Blaze just sorta stood there in the doorframe with her back against the metal door. She felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to speak up, for she feared of being rude. "..."

Silver looked back at Blaze, sensing her discomfort. "Oh, Elder, this is Blaze!" Blaze immediately jerked out of her train of thought, almost looking like a fish out of water.

"I-It's a pleasure." Blaze said, composing herself and standing straight.

The Elder turned around and smiled. He slowly waddled over to Blaze with his cane and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, little one."

Silver walked over to them with the can of beans in his hand. He began to play with it, spinning it around and what not. "She wants to stay here for the night. Can she?"

The Elder hummed and gave Blaze a quick nod. "I don't see why not. I hope you like beans!"

Blaze suddenly felt a warmness in her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually quite happy to be offered shelter for the night. "I'll eat anything you'll give me, sir."

"Don't call me sir, call me Elder! It's not my real name, but everyone loves calling me that." the old man chuckled and patted her back. He began to usher her into one of the rooms with Silver following. "It's nice to see a new face around here." He led her to a small room. There was two beds, bunk beds with a small set of drawers across from it. The room was the size of a bathroom. It wasn't too bad, it had enough space and was rather cozy. "You may sleep here tonight."

Blaze gave a small bow, showing utter respect for the elder. "Thank you very much." she stepped into the small room inwardly smiling at the fact that she'll be able to sleep in an actual bed.

"This is my room." Silver went and sat on the bottom bunk. "I'm happy to share with you!"

The Elder gave a happy nod to the two kids. "You settle in, Blaze. I'll go make dinner for you two." he turned right back around and left, the sounds of his cane clattering moving along with him.

Blaze looked to the top bunk. There was no way she wished to sleep on the top. She developed quite a fear of heights. It wasn't an extreme fear, but the thought of being asleep that high made her feel uncomfortable. "M-May I sleep on the bottom bed?"

Silver nodded, and happily took his cyan colored blanket and pillow off of the bed to move it to the top bunk. "Sure. I'll go get you some blankets in a second." he just tossed it on the top bed and left the room. Blaze's eye twitched. She didn't like the idea of a messy bed. Letting this pet-peeve get the best of her, she fixed up Silver's top bunk while standing on the rims of her own bunk.

The boy came back with a purple fuzzy blanket with matching pillow in hand. "Here. I was able to get you purple, since I figured you liked the color purple." he chuckled and looked up to his bunk. "Oh, you didn't have to fix it for me. Thanks!"

Blaze nodded, and took the blankets with a small smile. "Thank you. And yes, I do like the color purple." she began to fix her own bed. "Do other kids stay here?"

"No, not really. Sometimes they do." Silver climbed to the top of his bunk to snuggle himself into his bed. "A whole bunch of kids used to stay here. They either died, ran away, grew up, or just left with grown-ups like construction workers. The other room is used for other kids who want to stay, and the Elder sleeps in the main room next to the supplies on a cot." he frowned and looked straight up into the stone ceiling. "Sometimes Clint and the others stay here for a night or two. Now it's really just me here."

The bottom bunk was fixed up with ease. Blaze sat down on the bed and slicked her hands through the soft fabric of the blanket. "That's unfortunate." she was surprised on how clean the blanket and the pillow was. She thought maybe the Elder made them with the materials he had.

A few minutes later Blaze and Silver were eating dinner while sitting on the floor in the main room. Silver was enjoying his food, just like Blaze. She had to admit it was the best food she had in a while.

"And if you like it here," the Elder said as he sat on his little cot with his own plate. "You may stay here for as long as you want. This is your shelter."

Blaze took a moment from eating to think about it. The opportunity sounded almost too good to pass. From what she seen so far, maybe just a few more days couldn't hurt. "I'll stay. Thank you for opening your doors to me."

Silver almost jumped up from his spot in the ground with happiness. "That's great! You'll really like it here. This place is the safest place I know. You can keep that bottom bunk in my room too."

'Great, looks like I'll never hear the end of it from Silver any time soon.' she chuckled to herself. She was grateful for the friend she gained, and now she finally had some shelter. There was nothing more she could ever ask for. Upon finishing up her little plate of beans, she stood up. "Where must I put these?"

"Oh here, I got it." Silver stood up as well and took Blaze's plate along with his own over to a big plastic bin of water next to the area where the Elder kept all his food and kitchen supplies over in the right corner next to a small cooking nook. "You put it into this bin so the dishes could soak for a bit then we wash it in the morning."

The Elder opened the door to look outside. It was pitch black already. Sometimes it got too dark outside too quickly. "You two best be off to bed. It's very late."

Silver nodded and set foot to his room along with Blaze. "Goodnight Elder!"

Blaze gave the Elder a polite bow. "Sleep well. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Within the next few minutes, both children were inside their bed. Silver was snoring loudly on his top bunk, which made Blaze somewhat aggravated. She still had to admit, she actually felt like she could relax for once. She slipped into a train of thought. After a few minutes she felt her heart skip a beat once she heard the bed creak from Silver moving above.

"Mmmm…. hey Blaze?" came the half-asleep Silver.

"Yes…?" she almost got a heart attack from the sudden movement.

"Thanks for staying over today." he muttered before shifting around to face the wall. He finally had a friend. "Sleep tight."

Blaze's gaze softened once she heard those words. Despite her independent personality, she felt happy to have Silver as a friend, deep down.

"Goodnight, Silver." she uttered before snuggling in her blanket. For the first time, Blaze and Silver were able to have a good nights rest in a very long time.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if nothing too exciting happens, but I promise the next few chapters be much more entertaining!  
Until then, that's all for now folks!


	3. -Shards of Glass-

Sup guys, it's me again with yet another chapter! Just so you guys know I really want chapter requests from you guys!  
Welp, on with the show~

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Blaze moved into Silver's home. Over these weeks, Blaze little by little opened her heart up to Silver and the Elder. Silver very much enjoyed her company. He finally had someone his age to talk to. Someone who wouldn't beat him up or pick on him. In the small amount of time they knew each other he had put all his trust into the girl. Currently the two were outside and about, trying to find any material that would be good for trade. They were inside the ruins of a building picking up items such as glass, metals, and wood.

"Did ya find anything rare?" Silver asked as he lifted up a fairly large tablet of stone. Unfortunately nothing was underneath there.

Blaze kept rummaging through a box at the other end of the room. It was the third box she went though and so far all she found was just empty cans of food. She saved the cans for trade later, however the aluminum of the can was considered worthless in trade.

"Nothing…" she sighed softly and ran a hand through her currently shoulder length lavender hair. "So far we just have enough glass, metal, and wood to get us a can of tomato soup." she almost gagged at the thought.

"But I love tomato soup…." Silver muttered, poking his head from underneath a desk as if he was a whack-a-mole.

Blaze rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. She prepared the materials they gathered into a small sack on her shoulder. "That's because you think everything is delicious."

Silver immediately shook his head. "Grape juice tastes nasty."

A small burst of anger filled the purple-haired girl. "Grape juice is the best thing in this underworld we call Crisis City." she shot him a deadly glare. "How dare you insult grape juice."

Silver began to laugh. He jumped over the desk and pointed straight at Blaze. "You should see your face!"

In slight confusion, Blaze looked into a mirror shard she picked up from the ground. All she saw was her pouting reflection. "Hehe…" she chuckled with him. She wasn't one to laugh.

All of a sudden both children heard a loud wail, and looked out the broken window into the street. Some of the Iblis creatures were acting up. There was wolf like creature in flames running down the street most likely hunting some poor man or woman. Silver shook his head slowly.

"Let's head back. Iblis is worse today." Silver said with a small frown.

Blaze gave a small nod and slung her sack of items over her shoulder. "It's still early, so I guess we can just trade this to the construction workers later." She went to head back to the shelter until Silver stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait!" he said with a smile. He took the sack right off of her shoulder and slung it over his. "Let me carry it for you!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head at the gentlemanly gesture. Usually she'd insist to carry it, but for some reason today was one of those rare days where she felt lazy. "Okay, let's go."

About five minutes later Silver and Blaze arrived at the exit of the building. The only exit was from the second floor and onto the ground below, however the ladder they had put there earlier was knocked over. Silver shrugged. It wasn't too big of a jump. He tossed the sack onto the ground below. "I'll jump first and then I'll catch you alright?"

Blaze instantly shook her head in fear. The drop was about eight feet. She didn't want Silver to jump first, or else she'll never be able to jump by herself on her own even if Silver was going to catch her.

"N-No…" she muttered, trying to compose herself. Luckily Silver was too naive and oblivious to realize her currently minor fear of heights yet. "We both jump. It's fair."

Silver gave a small nod and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, on a count of three. Ready?"

Blaze looked to their entwined hands and then straight down as she tried to will her fear away.

"Yes…"

"Okay! One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They both jumped and Blaze was quite shocked at herself because she didn't hesitate at all. Silver was just about to pick up the sack of supplies before he heard a sudden cry from his friend behind him. He whipped his head around to see Blaze on the ground clutching at her foot and a deep crimson puddle below it.

"B-Blaze!" Silver kneeled down right next to her. "Are you okay?"

Blaze nodded her head quickly, trying to convince herself as well. When she jumped she had stepped right onto a sharp shard of glass. It went straight through her the top of her foot. She cursed at herself for not investing in a pair of shoes.

"Y-Yes…" she muttered. Thick tears began to go down her face no matter how hard she tried not to cry. She felt as though she got stabbed.

Her silver-haired friend tried his best to comfort her. He rocked her back and forth, rubbed her back, and even gave her a tight hug. He was unsure of what to do. "I-I need to get you some shoes and get you back to the Elder!" he suddenly ripped the sleeve off of his yellow t-shirt and wrapped it around Blaze's foot in order to stop some of the bleeding. He didn't want to take the shard out yet until the Elder told him to.

"S-Silver!" Blaze cried out in pain, letting out some hiccups before she just began to sob. She usually had a high threshold for pain and she hardly ever cried. About five minutes passed and the girl was still hysterical. It shook Silver deeply because it was so out of Blaze's character.

Silver looked around about five times, making sure there was no monsters around. "I-I'm going to pick you up okay?" he lifted up his friend and carried her in his arms. Blaze now felt just a tiny bit better. Her cries minimized into small sobs and hiccups. With the bleeding stopped, her foot just started to throb. Silver stumbled as he entered the street. He held her close, making sure to protect her from any sort of harm. The sack of materials was left behind and forgotten.

"It's okay!" he said. "Your foot will feel better soon, I promise. I'll owe you a grape juice! Pinkie swear…"

Blaze gave a soft nod and wrapped her arms around Silver's neck. Her sobs now just changed into a few tears here and there. The pain grew numb. "P-Pinkie swear…" she muttered against his chest. She weakly lifted her pinkie and wrapped it around Silver's before she slowly fell asleep from crying, pain, and exhaustion.

Silver looked down to his friend before feeling a growing feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. Despite being just a wound in the foot, Silver was terrified for Blaze. He broke out into a sprint. "Help!" he cried out.

-

Blaze woke up in quite a daze. She was sitting down on her bed back at the Elder's home with her back against the wall. She looked down at her left foot. The glass shard was still there. Despite the shard, her foot was completely numb. The only thing she could feel was the throbbing. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes. There was no Silver in sight. "Silver…?"

There was a load of ruckus in the other room. With some bangs and a loud 'ow' Silver bursted through the door not a moment too soon with a big box in his hands. "You're awake!" he instantly kneeled down in front of her. "The Elder is somewhere outside right now. I'm going to have to fix your foot myself." he looked up to her with a frown. "Are you okay?"

Blaze gave a small nod. She glanced into the box next to Silver only to see medical supplies such as rubbing alcohol, bandages, band-aids and the like. She immediately anticipated the alcohol. Worse than that, Silver hadn't even pulled out the shard yet.

"Silver-" Blaze let out a small shaky breath. "If the Elder isn't here why didn't you find anyone to help?"

"I tried!" Silver said with a frown. "Anyone I found was too busy or didn't really care… there was a construction worker who told me what to do though." Silver took out the brown bottle of rubbing alcohol out of the box and set it to the side. He was extremely nervous, especially since he never done anything like this before. "J-Just try to relax okay?"

Blaze slowly gave one more nod and leaned her head back. She tried to relax her muscles for she knew the pain she'd be feeling within the next five minutes would be terrible. "I'm fine…" she muttered. "Just get it over with…"

"Okay… I'm going to take out the glass now." he looked up to Blaze and gave a small frown. He took a hold of the shard sticking out in the bottom of her foot. He quickly began to pull the shard out, having some problem due to it being stuck. He held his breath and ripped it out, immediately pressing a cloth to the wound to try and minimize the bleeding.

Blaze let out a loud breath she didn't realize she was holding. She almost doubled over before she forced herself to remain calm. She put her left hand over her mouth and used her right to dig her fingernails into the bed. The pain shot right up her foot and up her leg. However upon seeing Silver discarding the shard into a tin can next to him, Blaze somehow felt a small wave of relief.

Silver looked up to Blaze once more. He felt absolutely terrible. He slowly reached for the bottle of alcohol and unscrewed the cap. "I have to clean it up now… Don't worry, you'll be fine." he tried his best to lighten up the mood. Slowly, he began to pour some of the alcohol over Blaze's wound.

Blaze's eyes widened. The pain grew even shaper. She felt as though someone just pressed a hot iron to her skin. She didn't cry or scream; she wanted to be strong. She leaned her head back and punched the bed. She slipped into a cold sweat.

"I'm really sorry Blaze…" Silver muttered. He took out a small box of butterfly stitches. He was extremely happy they were there. The worker he met earlier had told him that the wound would need stitches. He had no idea how to stitch any wound, however he knew that butterfly stitches are simple; you just stick it on like you're taping something together. He took five out; three for the entry wound on the bottom of her foot and two for the smaller exit wound on the top of her foot.

After a few minutes he finally finished applying the stitches and bandaged her foot. The wound was a horizontal slash right in the middle of the metatarsal area. Blaze finally managed to relax herself despite the pain. "Thank you…"

Silver wiped his hands clean then fished into the box to get one last thing; a carton of grape juice. "I promised, didn't I?"

Blaze couldn't help but shake her head. Silver just took care of her injury and he managed to get a juice box as well. "Well, you did make my foot feel better… thank you." she took the juice box and punched a hole right through with the plastic straw that was attached. She remembered the 'trick' Silver thought her and might just remember it for the rest of her life. She took some sips and already she felt much better.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna get us a pair of shoes!" he happily sat next to her. "You can come with me too if the Elder says it's okay. I'll just carry you around."

Blaze nodded. The last thing she wanted was to stay at the shelter all day. For now, she just wanted to enjoy yet another wonderful juicebox of grape juice.

* * *

Welp, that's it for the chapter! If I was Blaze I would cry rivers for weeks. I'm terrible with pain. x.x  
In the next chapter we'll see if Silver get's them some shoes or not. Until then, I'll see you all later!  
That's all for now folks!


End file.
